


Do You Realize?

by PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ...gotta make sure, Character Death, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Do You Realise?, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Erik is just sick, Fanfiction, Fanfiction with old men, Gayness, Im not a doctor, M/M, Married Life, One-Shot, Patrick stewart - Freeform, Really vague sickness, Song fic, Such cute omg, Ursine Vulpine Cover song, Why aren't there more of these, clearly this is a gay ship, dont like don't read, dying, hospital au, ian mckellen - Freeform, kind of not really, no powers au, nonpowered, old Magneto, old professor X, professor X always knows, referance to wolverine, such sad, such sadness, this made me cry and I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda/pseuds/PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is on his death bed with his husband Charles, ever faithful, next to him. As the clutches of death come closer Erik and Charles have their final conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Realize?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a song that goes with this. The sentences with •,•that are the song lyrics. Go to YouTube and look up Do You Realize cover by Ursine Vulpine. Enjoy! \\(^_^)/
> 
> Pls excuse misspells...I'm sorry.

All Charles could think about was Erik. The men had always assumed Charles would be the first to go because frankly, he hadn't been able to walk since his 20's. Yet here he was clutching his husbands hand as he slept in the hospital. He had refused to leave his sight for the day he had been there, only leaving because he was also an old man and he needed facilities Erik's room didn't offer.  
Charles couldn't believe it when Erik collapsed in their living room. They had been preparing to play chess when he suddenly fell. They've only been married for four years, about to be five in June. As soon as New York legalized gay marriage they joined each other at the alter. They had  set aside all their differences several years prior.  
Funnily enough they use to despise one another.  
It had been a lovely day when they were joined in matrimony. Their friend Logan had 'rolled' him down the aisle.  Most of his former students had come, it had been glorious.  
When looking back on his and Erik's relationship they had a long period of avoiding and hating each other until about the 90's. Logan unknowingly 'reintroduced' them. Charles never really understood how ,but that was the moment everything fixed itself. 

A shifting in his hands brought Charles out of his thoughts. Erik was awake! His heart warmed at the thought. 

"Char-Charles?" Erik tried speaking but was finding it quite difficult. 

"No, no shush, shush, shushhh, don't speak."Charles hadn't noticed but Erik was looking so pale. His blue eyes looking so much greyer than normal. 

•Do you realize, you have the most beautiful face.•

Charles eyes began to water. His Erik was about to die. 

"Erik," he paused. He had his lovers full attention and it scared him. He licked his dry lips.  
"You-you have to the most beautiful face. You know that of course. "

Erik cracks a small smile, but his eyes tell a different story. They are full of emotion and happiness. Erik always did love it when Charles complimented him. Charles' eyes water more. Erik rushes to stop his lovers tears, but can't... Charles was hurting so much and that alone was killing him. 

"No Charles stop! Please don't cry over me, I'm fine!" Charles knows he's not. 

•Do you realize we're floating in space.•

"No Erik please just let me say what I need to say before, before its to late!" Charles' voice cracks and Erik lets him speak. 

"Instead of saying all of your goodbyes let me know, let everyone know," he pauses and holds back a sob, because he can feel it. Erik might not but he does... His husband will not be alive tomorrow. 

"You realize life goes fast, and it's hard to make all those wonderful things last." He says all of this like he's memorized it, but Erik knows he hasn't, or maybe he has. He pushes that thought from his head.  
Erik know Charles is just trying not to cry. And with his words Erik is crying as well. 

"You must realize, the sun doesn't go down, it's-it's just an illusion." Charles stutters more and more because Erik has also started to cry. 

"An illusion caused by the world spinning round." By this time Charles could barely finish his sentence and Erik had laid painfully back into his bed. 

" Erik..." Charles' heart was being ripped open, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

•Do you realize that happiness makes you cry.•

They can both no longer hold back their tears. 

"Now Erik, I want you to think of all the happiness in your life. You and your mother, all of our college days, our teaching days," Charles was blubbering any happy memories that came to his mind. Suddenly Erik spoke up, 

•Do you realize everyone you know someday will die.•

"Charles," he licked his lips, "I remember all of these, birthdays, dates, our wedding, but I don't want to live in the past right now." Erik was getting softer by the second. He had stopped crying while Charles who could no longer speak without a sob crying out. Erik held out his hand, 

"What do you say old friend? Embrace me?" Charles, shaking, grasped his hand. The silent 'please' hung in the air between them. He tried to speak but all that came out were quiet sobs. 

"Hush, hush," Charles could barley hear him by now. He sat at Erik's bedside as they whispered sweet nothing to each other. Charles notices the heart monitor getting slower and slower. There eyes met for what could be the last time. Erik opens his lips to say, 

"Charles, I love you and your compliment you gave earlier, and-and everything you did for me, for us!" 

Erik, shaking, lifts up Charles hand and kisses it. He smiled and Charles smiled back. They both lived a good life full of hardships, but beauty emerges from cuts and bruises. 

As Erik closed his eyes he kept his smile. Charles tears no longer hold themselves back. 

The flat line was defining. 

•Do you realize everyone you know one day will die.•

Erik Lehnsherr 1927-2016

**Author's Note:**

> Magneto doesn't have a birth date set in stone all it says is late 1920's so I chose 1927 cause why not? I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Bye! (•o•)/


End file.
